This project consists of continuing studies of the chemistry, structure, epidemiology, immunology and pathology of the human hepatitis viruses. The goal of such studies is the control of human viral hepatitis by application of the most appropriate methods, including active and passive immunization, chemotherapy and interdictation of spread of the viruses.